


Adventures With Sexting

by infinityletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Smut, casdean - Freeform, casxdean, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityletters/pseuds/infinityletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets tired of the tension growing in the bunker and leaves to go work a case, leaving Dean and Cas to work things out on their own. </p><p>Taking place after the reverse crypt scene of traumatic season ten and the mark curing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures With Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> This started as good intentions but ended with bad writing, I hope you enjoy..!

The silence in the bunker had begun to be deafening. Sam Winchester sat, sitting upon the chair in the kitchen watching Netflix on his computer. Quietly sipping coffee, he decided he’d had enough. “Dean! Cas! I need the both of you in here now!

_________________________________________________________________________

"Dean! Cas! I need both of you in here now!” Sam exclaimed. Dean heard his shout and the familiar tingling of fear ran down his spine. Had someone gotten into the bunker? It’s been done before, the Stynes definitely found their way in, but didn’t find their way out. Dean found himself wincing at the memory. He hadn’t talked to Cas since The Mark got taken off of him and the darkness unleashed; he hadn’t talked to him since when he tried to kill Cas.

“Sam! Sammy! What is it?” He yelled running into the hall towards the kitchen where he knew the nerd would be with his laptop. Once he got there however, there was no danger to be found. Only Sam, and Cas. Dean stopped in his tracks. “What- uh- what’s the matter Sam?” Dean questioned, trying desperately not to look at Castiel, but found his eyes wandering to him every time he even tried to look at Sam.

“Whatever is going on between you two, stops now.” Sam said in a stern voice. “It’s been a month since- his breath hitched-The Stynes and The Mark it’s time you two talked. Face to face. Because I’m sick and tired of this damn silence.”

Sam stood, looking at Castiel standing in the threshold of the hallway to his bedroom and then at Dean standing on the other side of the room, in the threshold of the hallway to his bedroom. “I found a hunt- No Dean don’t you dare say that I can’t handle it on my own because I can- and it’s a simple poltergeist. I’ll find the bones, salt and burn them, and be back within a month. If it doesn’t get any better while I’m gone. I’m gonna leave. Until you both figure your shit out, cause frankly, I’m tired of it.”

Slack-jawed, Dean leaned against the threshold as Sam brushed past him to go and pack his things up. He turned to watch Sam go. “Well Cas, looks like its just you and-” Dean turned around, only to find no one there. “Me.” He finished, defeated. “Just me then.” He whispered, taking steps across the floor to the fridge. Opening it, he grabbed a beer and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp.

__________________________________________________________________________

Castiel couldn’t believe Sam would leave him alone with Dean, especially since the last time they were alone together, Dean tried to kill him with his own angel blade. He popped into his room, not even bothering to walk since he had his angel grace back, and laid down upon his bed. Angel’s didn’t need sleep, but he still found comfort in the simple human things that he picked up along the way to becoming an angel again. Eating and sleeping, both wonderful pastimes. Great to keep himself busy and away from Dean. Although there was nothing he wanted more than to hug him and know that Dean was still the Dean he knew from when he first met him, from when he first raised him from perdition. Castiel still wanted to know that the man living only across the hall was the man he was fell in love with.

He picked up his phone and made a decision; he was going to text him. After all, he had gotten surprisingly good at texting with emoticons and acronyms; Claire taught him everything he knows. So why not try something else out, something he once saw the pizzaman doing with his mistress.

__________________________________________________________________

Dean was on his fifth beer by the time his phone started buzzing its familiar texting tone. He jumped up from the chair and jogged back to his room to fetch his phone. What he didn’t expect was who texted. He read the message:

Cas- Hello Dean

He texted back.

Dean- Hello Cas…

Almost instantly a reply came.

Cas- What are you.. wearing

Stunned by the question, he laughed aloud. Yet, something inside him compelled him to answer, compelled him to do anything his angel asked. Even if it was a little weird for him.

Dean- I’m wearing the clothing you saw me in, Cas. A black shirt, jeans, and my combat boots. Why? What are you wearing?

A few minutes ticked by and it felt like an infinity. Did he say the wrong thing? Right when he was about to text back nevermind, he jumped at his phones familiar ringing tone.

Cas- Nothing.

Dean never knew one word could take his breath away so quickly. He imagined Castiel, spread out on his bed, naked, ready for Dean to take him- Woah. Dean’s pants had already begun to tighten just thinking about Castiel open and begging for him to take him, to fuck him into oblivion. His hand wandered down to his Wait- what was Dean thinking, he wasn’t gay, he was straight. He was a hit it and quit it type of man, no man- woman- has ever held him down. He isn’t gay. He isn’t gay. If he were, John Winchester himself would rise out of his grave and beat the gay out of him. He wasn’t gay, he doesn’t like Cas, and he isn’t in love with him.

God, he is in so much denial.

__________________________________________________________________________

It had been ten minutes and seven whole seconds since Dean had last responded. He was doing this right, wasn’t he? He loved Dean, he was completely head over heels for Dean, but nothing he seemed to do would make him show that he loved him back. On the few occasions Castiel read Dean’s mind, which were very few because that would be wrong, Dean was thinking of him, of this moment. So why, now that it is finally happening, Dean isn’t doing the things he wants to? Suddenly, a message came up on his cell phone. Looking through the darkness and into the blinding light of his phone, it was a text message. Dean.

Dean- Oh, really? What are you doing exactly?

Castiel smiled a mischievous grin. Dean was playing along. He began to type back…

_________________________________________________________________________

A text message lightened his cell phone, bringing light to the pitch black room. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he glanced at the phone in his sweaty palm. Was he sexting with Cas? His buddy? His friend? His angel? He dared to check the unopened message from Cas.

Cas- Thinking of you.

Dean couldn’t contain himself anymore. Just the thought of Castiel naked, thinking of him, maybe even jerking off to his name, was enough to almost send him over the edge. Dean took his hand and traced the length of his hardened cock, pretending his hand was Castiels. So what if he was gay for him? The angel fell from heaven for Dean, shouldn’t he at least be able to fall in love with him and not feel bad about it? Dean undid his belt buckle, tossing it and his jeans to an unknown place in the room. Instantly, as if released from the pressure, his cock poked out the hole of his boxers. Thinking for a moment, Dean relented. Aw what the hell right? It wasn’t like Cas was reading his thoughts.

His gray boxers were the next to go. Slowly, and tenderly, he began stroking himself up and down the length of his cock, barely touching it. Dean imagined that the his left hand was Castiel’s while he replied back to Cas with the other.

Dean- I’m thinking of you too.

He hit the reply button, and dropped his phone, grabbing his cock with the other hand and forcefully pulling the skin up and down as he thought about Cas in his position. The phone buzzed and rang with a reply, but Dean was too out of it, too close for him to even stop. Dean began breathing harder and harder, but nothing he did could compare with what Castiel’s hand could do to him. He was so close, when suddenly a sound of wings flapping came into his room and a cold hand wrapped around Dean’s cock. “No you’re not. Not without me.” A deep voice loomed over him. Dean spoke, but he could hardly get the words out, “C-C-Cas? Is that you?”

A  response came with a crashing of lips and another cold hand grazing against his face. He pushed back, biting the lip that came to him and tasting a metallic liquid, but Cas didn’t seem to feel it nor care. Castiel pulled back, snapping his fingers, and suddenly the lights were on in Dean’s room. That kinky son-of-a-bitch lied; he was still fully clothed. But Dean wasn’t going to have it that way for long. Sitting up, Dean looked into Castiel’s cerulean eyes and Castiel nodded; an unspoken bond formed between them. Yanking off the trenchcoat that has had a longer history than most people’s relationships, he balled it up and threw it next to his newfound jeans. Next, Dean carefully removed Castiel’s suit and tie, leaving him bare except for his bumblebee boxers Dean got him as a joke for Christmas after him showing up naked covered in bees. Suddenly, Cas was laying down, his face down first into the mattress. A muffled whisper came from Castiel, however it was too low for Dean to hear it. “What did you say, Cas?”

“I said,” He replied, turning onto his side propping himself up onto his hand. “What are we doing here, Dean?”

He took a moment to respond, but Dean knew exactly what to say, because he had rehearsed this moment so many times within his mind he had lost count. “I don’t know what we’re doing, Cas. But you have to trust me, to trust us, that we can do this. Because we can. Hell, we’ve survived multiple apocalypses, I’m sure one more wouldn’t hurt us, right?”

Dean waited for an answer, but Cas’s eyes were downcast, staring at the dirty brown sheets Dean hasn’t washed in a month. Suddenly, Dean became very aware how dirty his room was. Shaking it off, Dean took a hand and placed it underneath Castiel’s chin, forcing Cas to look at him. “Dean,” Cas began. “This isn’t another apocalypse. This is the start of a whole new world.” Castiel glanced shyly up at Dean, which only made him want him more. All of a sudden, Dean had no control over himself. He was straddling Castiel and pinned his arms to the each side of him. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“I know.”

And that’s how it started. Neither of them knew which one kissed who first but they started kissing, hot and passionate. Biting, sucking, and Dean trailing kisses down Castiel’s body, leaving purpleish blue marks as he went, Dean thought he could never get enough. He began grinding on Castiel, cock on cock, which made both of them hiss with the intensity.

      Slowly, Dean stopped grinding and placed both hands upon his covered hips. Looking into Castiel's lust filled blue eyes, Castiel bit his plump red bottom lip and nodded feverishly at Dean. Keeping Cas' stare, Dean slowly began to pull down Cas' bumblebee underwear, giving Cas a sly smile the entire time; as if he had imagined this moment since the day they met. (which he had) Finally, after what seemed like a forever had pasted, his boxers were off, revealing himself to Dean. Castiel's hardened cock popped and slapped against his stomach, only making Castiel whine with an urge to grab Dean and kiss him. The two men, hunter and angel, were fully exposed to each other.

Castiel looked at Dean with a timid smile crawling across his face. The Righteous Man looked down upon his angel and returned the smile tenfold. "You're beautiful." Dean whispered, eyeing Cas up and down, head to toe. Chuckling, Cas responded, "And you're drunk." 

Dean only looked into Castiel's eyes and put a hand on his cheek. It was only them. Nothing could ruin this. It was as if the world had stopped turning and only they could move together, only they could love each other infinitely. Dean lowered himself so his lips grazed Castiel's ear when he spoke.

"I may be drunk, but tomorrow I will be sober, and you will still be..." Dean put emphasis on his final word, having his tongue graze the outskirt of Cas' ear. "beautiful." In response, Castiel raised his head the couple centimeters in between them and kissed Dean on his neck, sucking and biting down hard onto him, desperately trying to make another mark on him, maybe this one might last. Finding his sweet spot, Dean began to moan with pleasure. Moaning, Dean collapsed onto Castiel, forcing both of their hardened cocks down upon themselves. Both of the men hissing, Dean grabbed Castiel's sides and began to move forward and backward onto him, sliding their cocks together, forcing precum to be pressured out of each man. Then, taking both legs and straddling the angel beneath him, he grabbed Castiel's cock and began pumping him up and down, Castiel moaning softly, then growing louder and louder as Dean went on. Suddenly the table lamp beside them exploded into sparks and Cas yelled apologies as Dean continued, but then he let go, leaving Cas heaving and begging Dean to fuck him already. 

"P-Please Dean, please. Make love to me. Fuck me hard into this bedframe so I can finally understand what its like to be loved by humanity, by you." Castiel uttered, barely spitting the words out. 

"Tell me angel, what do you want me to do to you? Huh? What is it that you truly want?" Dean hissed into Castiel's mouth as he kissed him, pressing his tongue against the roof of Cas' mouth, both fighting for dominance. However, Castiel won, biting Dean's lips and licking the inside of his mouth as if it was a lollipop. 

"I want you, Dean, all of you. Inside me. Please Dean, enough of this foreplay as you call it and love me already." Castiel begged.

Dean had had enough as well. Taking the angel's advice, he muttered, "Whatever you say, angel." Dean pulled Castiel to the edge of the bed, biting his inner thigh as he did so. Sticking one finger inside of Castiel, he began to open him up, causing Castiel to moan. One after another Dean's fingers went into Castiel, until there were three fingers pushing into him. Fucking him. Cas began moaning in delight, and even though the other man could not see him, Dean knew he was smiling. "Please, oh god- DEAN- I need you now. Please."

That was all it took. Suddenly Dean removed his fingers of Castiel's hole and spread his legs out and onto Dean's shoulders. Tracing Castiel's hole with his dick, Dean looked upward into the air and thanked God for creating this beautiful angel. Then, he plunged himself into Castiel. Letting out a loud moan, he began to rock back and forth forcing his dick to go farther and farther inside of Castiel each time. Taking one hand and placing it on Castiel's hip, and the other on Castiel's cock, he began to thrust and jerk Cas off simultaneously. Dean quickened his pace and began to sweat. 

"Kiss me." Castiel moaned out of nowhere. 

Dean gladly obliged. He pulled Cas onto his lap, twisting them in the process, they ended up Cas fucking himself on Dean while Dean jerked off Cas and kissed him passionately. Castiel couldn't contain himself any longer, fucking himself up and down on Dean, he couldn't imagine a better way to express his feelings and thoughts towards Dean. "Dean, I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." 

"Go ahead, baby, I got you and I'm not ever letting go."

Castiel gripped Dean close to his body so every part of them was touching. He dipped down and kissed Dean until he felt his climax coming. He began to scream Dean's name, clawing Dean's back as Dean came into Castiel at the same time, filling him til the very brim. Falling next to each other in the darkness of the room, somehow they found each other's hands. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, "So are we okay?"

"We're more than okay."

With that Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, and Castiel laid his head down onto Dean's chest. Together, they fell asleep like that. The rest of the month continued like that until finally Sam came home to the two of them watching a bee documentary with Cas laying on top of Dean sleeping.

"So I'm guessing everything's okay then?" The younger brother asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"Yeah, Sammy, everything is perfect."


End file.
